Midnight Rendezvous
by UchihaSakura4
Summary: "Don't be so melodramatic, Jellal," she breathed onto his lips and began to close her eyes. don't push me away don't push me away. She felt a hard tug in the pit of her heavy stomach and her heart was beating out of her chest. He didn't stop her, and the next thing she knew, his hands were on her waist, pulling her closer. Warning: Grand Magic Games Spoilers


**A/N: Hey readers! I've never written a Fairy Tail story before, so I hope this isn't too OOC. Please let me know what you think. I've tried some new things with this story and am curious to see how I did. Please enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

Erza climbed the stairs slowly, still chuckling about the ridiculous stunt that Natsu had just tried. When was he going to learn that he had motion sickness? She supposed it wasn't helped by the fact that they'd all been drinking to celebrate their last mission's success. She stumbled a little on the last stair and leaned against the door. She wasn't drunk, but she couldn't quite seem to keep her balance either.

Erza fumbled with her keys and finally budged the door open softly, allowing the cool light to filter in through the cracked door. Sighing, she dropped the keys in the plate by the doorframe and flicked on the light switch while kicking the door closed quietly with her foot. At first, she didn't notice him standing there. "What the—"

The exuberance and fuzziness Erza was feeling evaporated immediately, replaced instead by pure instinct and adrenaline. Erza requipped into her normal fight robes and practically skewered the intruder on the spot. Then she noticed the remarkable tattoo on his face, the one that meant he could only be one person. She relaxed her muscles and requipped back into her regular armor, a wave of relief hitting her. Erza flicked her hair impulsively.

"Jellal, what are you doing here?" She attempted to appear aloof and hoped she wasn't too obvious. The man pushed the cloak over his head and ruffled his hair lazily, like nothing that had just happened startled him in the least. "You say that like I'm not welcome," Jellal said coolly. "Would you like me to come back another time?"

Erza smiled and gestured for him to sit down. "No, I just didn't expect you to be standing in my room. With the lights off. In the middle of the night. Why are you here, Jellal?"

Jellal cracked the smallest of smiles, a rare sight. "No, it seems like I'm interrupting. This can wait." He turned to go, apparently opting for the window. Erza quickly assumed this was how he got in in the first place and silently vowed to lock it more often. He started walking away when Erza realized he was completely serious. Trying not to appear too interested, she caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she practically whispered, not meaning for it to come out that way. Jellal turned his head to make eye contact and raised an eyebrow. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Wait, not so fast." Jellal turned all the way around to face her. His dark eyes captured her attention and she was at a loss for words. It was almost hypnotizing. Had he always looked so intense?

A shuddering bang resounded from the Guild's foyer, simultaneously startling Jellal and bringing Erza to her senses. Then she realized she was still holding his arm and dropped it like it was on fire. Erza smiled sheepishly. "They're celebrating," she offered in an attempt to explain the ruckus. Jellal chuckled. "Right," he said simply. They stared at each other for a long time before Erza realized it had become awkward. She hadn't, after all, seen Jellal since the Grand Magic Games, which had finished a few months ago. Despite it being recent enough, Jellal looked different, although Erza couldn't quite pin down the difference yet.

"So did you come here just to see me, or was there a reason?" Erza tried tentatively. Jellal's eyes widened, indicating that he too, had perhaps forgotten what he was doing there.

"Well, I … Of course I have a reason." Jellal seemed uncomfortable. "I wanted to see how…" He lost his train of words and scrunched his face up in concern. Several excruciatingly long seconds passed before he tried again. "So if I did come here just to see you, would that be a problem?" He asked softly.

A slight blush graced Erza's cheeks and she stared at her feet. "What? Um, no, of course not. We're friends, right?" Erza met his eyes cautiously. He seemed just as self-conscious. He nodded. "Friends," he repeated.

Then without any warning, he stammered, "Ultear is dead." Erza's eyes widened in disbelief. Ultear, dead? She couldn't imagine a scenario in which that outcome was possible. How had it happened? She refocused on Jellal. He was shaking ever so slightly and a huge urge to comfort him seized her. She wanted to…

Erza reached out and placed a soft hand on Jellal's cheek. The shaking stopped immediately, but his face grew warm in response to her touch. He lifted his eyes up to meet hers.

"Erza?"

She smiled and took a step closer. "I'm here for you, Jellal. It's okay." His face turned a light shade of scarlet.

"I'm fine," Jellal muttered, and Erza let her hand fall.

"How did it happen?" she asked gently. He swallowed hard and his Adam's apple bobbed. Erza wasn't sure why she was noticing such unimportant details and tried to focus on his words. "During the aftermath of the Grand Magic Games, Ultear was the one who gave everyone the extra minute that saved so many lives. You remember, right?"

Erza nodded, and was sure she knew where this was going. Jellal continued in the same soft voice. "She used a spell called The Arc of Time to give us that minute, but at the price of her own remaining time…" Jellal swallowed again. "Now it's just me and Merredy." Jellal ran another hand through his hair, distracting her. Erza wondered if it was as soft as it looked. Focus, she commanded herself. This is not the time.

"Jellal," she began, but he cut her off.

"The last thing she said to me was that what we were doing was pointless. That she was truly a despicable person and didn't deserve to be free. That Crime Sorciere was a joke," he spat. "At first, I didn't think much of her words. I assumed she was just saying them to calm Millianna, but the more time passes, the more I begin to question myself." His jaw was taut.

Erza didn't need to hear anymore to understand why Jellal had shown up in her apartment in the middle of the night, and she didn't like where this was going. He was spiraling, and she needed to stop him soon. "Jellal," she tried again, but again he cut her off.

He knitted his eyebrows in frustration and clenched his fists at his sides. "Does what I'm doing even matter? I've done such horrible things that I don't ever see myself deserving real friends or family." He paused and locked eyes with her. "Or love."

Erza's face softened. "If you really believed that, then why are you here right now?"

He didn't seem to expect that answer and his mouth hung slightly open, at a loss for words. Erza could see the wheels turning in his mind, but decided she didn't feel like waiting for him to sort through it all. She took a step forward and cupped his cheek again. His eyes widened and he tried to take a step back but she followed him. "Erza," he stammered, trying to back up further, like a cat trying to get out of an annoying outfit it doesn't want.

But Erza wasn't going to let him get away this time, stupid, clumsy lies or not. She backed him into the wall, hand still holding his cheek. "Yes, Jellal?" she asked innocently. Despite his pink cheeks, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Have you been drinking?"

Erza laughed, almost forgetting that she was trying to seduce him. "Maybe a little," she laughed lightheartedly. "Erza," he mumbled disapprovingly. She raised her eyebrows in expectation of a scolding, but he didn't say anything and Erza took her cue. "Are you done degrading yourself? Because if you are, I've got some stuff to say."

Jellal tried to remove her hand, but she held her ground and inched her face closer to his, intensifying his blush. " _I_ don't think that what you've been doing for the past seven years has been pointless. I was there when Ultear said that stuff, remember?"

Jellal nodded. "And do you also remember what I told Millianna?" She didn't bother waiting for his response. "I told her that I had already forgiven you and she should too. Jellal, I've made my peace with our tragedy and decided to make something good out of it instead."

"But, Erza," Jellal managed to intercede, "how could you forgive someone who hurt… killed people you loved? What good can I do that could possibly make up for the hurt and heartache that I caused for so many?"

Erza smiled soothingly. "Yes, you did do those things. And it was hard at first, really hard, to get past your vices. Even though I knew that you were possessed and controlled by Ultear, I had an extremely difficult time forgiving you when you suffered from amnesia." Erza paused, reading his face. It was a mixture of pain and self-loathing.

"But Jellal, you've changed so much since then." She stroked his face ever so slightly, effectively distracting him into a renewed blush and she felt a small shudder run through him in response to her touch. "You've dedicated your life to atonement and have even saved my life since then. You've helped Fairy Tail and made a genuine difference in the world. I don't know what we would have done without you during the Grand Magic Games."

Jellal closed his eyes and Erza knew she hadn't convinced him yet. Why did he have to be so much of a masochist? If she didn't know better, she would think he enjoyed this suffering. Erza inched her face even closer to his, so that she could feel his breath on her lips. She raised her other hand and placed it on his other cheek. His eyes sprang open in response to the stimulus.

"Even so," he whispered, "you would be better off without me. I—"

"Walk the _path of darkness_?" she finished. Jellal pursed his lips. Fighting the self-consciousness and embarrassment that threatened to control her, Erza brushed her lips against his. The result was well worth the effort. Jellal's face turned a bright scarlet and his eyes widened like they had after he first kissed her on the beach so long ago. His body stiffened and she knew he would run away if she gave him any opportunity.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Jellal," she breathed onto his lips and began to close her eyes. _don't push me away don't push me away._ She felt a hard tug in the pit of her heavy stomach and her heart was beating out of her chest. He didn't stop her, and the next thing she knew, his hands were on her waist, pulling her closer

He closed what small gap remained between them in a heartbeat, and her lips melded with his. She moaned softly into his passionate kiss. He let her pull away for a moment to catch her breath before leaning forward and kissing her again, and this time he wasn't playing around. She could barely think straight.

Erza's hands slid off of Jellal's face and found their way to his azure hair. It was just as soft as she'd imagined it. Jellal murmured something incomprehensible into her lips, and then suddenly, Erza felt herself being pulled around and temporarily lost her balance. She was shoved against the wall and Jellal slipped his tongue into her mouth, eliciting an embarrassing groan. His hands and chest pinned her between himself and the wall and he seemed to know just how to hold her.

Before Erza knew what was happening, one of his hands had found its way under her armor somehow and unclasped it. Erza gasped as Jellal pulled back for a moment to tug it off of her. She felt a rush of cold greet her body when he pulled away, but it didn't last long.

And then she was warm against his chest again, and one of his hands ran through her hair, tugging it playfully. He smiled into their kiss. Meanwhile, the other hand was busy exploring her hip and back. He was definitely in control of the kiss and had easily made her forget where she was or why. She had wanted this for longer than she realized. Jellal continued to press her firmly into the wall and showed no sign of ceding his dominance anytime soon.

Erza tried to regain control of the escalating situation by grasping his hair gently and wrapping her other arm around the back of his neck. She tilted her head for better access to his hungry mouth, and when she had her full, she tried to pull back for another breath. If she didn't stop this soon, she wasn't sure where it would lead.

Jellal groaned in frustration, clearly not ready for the kiss to end, and bit her bottom lip for longer admission. Erza giggled uncharacteristically and Jellal groaned again, dragging her name out. "Erzaa," he practically begged. The gruff sound of her name on his lips almost made Erza lose her self control. He had never said her name like that before.

Erza gasped as Jellal gave up and slowly slid his lips down her jaw line, pausing for a moment before moving further down and nuzzling her neck instead. She needed to end this now, before it got out of control. "Jellal," she gasped. His hot breath was almost as much as she could take, and the pit of her stomach only tugged harder. Before she could get a word out, Jellal opened his mouth and began giving her neck light airy kisses.

"Jellal," she squeaked. Jellal ignored her and deepened his kisses, sucking on her neck. Erza's face turned bright pink. He was going to give her a hickey! Erza managed to run one of her hands through his hair again and tug softly. Jellal let out an impatient huff and hovered his lips over her ear instead. "ErZa," he exhaled, causing a shudder to run down her spine. "Have I ever told you that you drive me unequivocally crazy?" he whispered.

Erza couldn't quite catch her breath. This was absolutely not how she thought this day would go. Jellal didn't wait for an answer to her response. Instead, he made eye contact with her again and teasingly brushed his lips against hers. "Are you sure it's me you want, Erza?"

For an instant, Erza thought she saw uncertainty in his eyes. She didn't hesitate to nod, breathlessly. _Screw it._ Jellal smirked and slipped his tongue into her mouth again, pushing her against the wall and earning another moan. He lifted her leg and expertly wrapped it around his waist.

And then the most unwelcome sound Erza or Jellal had ever heard wafted into her room from the hallway. "Erzaaaa!" It was Natsu. Jellal disentangled himself and dropped Erza's leg, taking several quick steps back. His face was turning bright red. "Don't panic," she whispered. Erza grabbed his hand and Jellal's eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

Erza pressed a finger against her lips and then dragged Jellal to a nearby door, opened it, and shoved him inside. "Erzaaaa! Where did you go? You're missing out on all the fun!" Natsu yelled, his voice louder now. Erza felt the panic rising up in her chest. What could she do to look normal if he opened the door? And then she heard his hand on the door and did the only thing she could think of. She leaned back against the door and closed her eyes.

Light spilled into the room when Natsu peeked in. Lucy was on his back, apparently completely wasted and passed out. Natsu stumbled a little and pushed the door all the way open. "Erza?" he asked, clearly surprised. "What are you doing leaning against the closet like that?" he puzzled.

Erza yawned and stretched her arms. "I guess I drank too much," Erza slurred, giving her best drunken impersonation, "and fell asleep against the door." Natsu didn't look entirely convinced but seemed like he was going to drop it anyways.

Lucy opened her eyes and took a couple deep swallows. Drunk or not, Lucy was no idiot and she may not let it go so easily. Erza scolded herself for not coming up with a better plan faster. "Erzaaa," Lucy drawled. "Why are you even at the closet if you can just requip?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes and dropped Lucy, unceremoniously, and without warning. It was enough to startle Erza and make her rush to Lucy. "Natsu, you klutz!" she yelled. But Natsu was a step ahead of her. He rushed to the closet and swung the door open. The blood drained from Erza's face as an evil smile consumed Natsu's face. "Erza," he said slowly. "Why are you hiding Jellal in your closet?"

Jellal looked like a child with his hand stuck in the cookie jar. Erza knew he'd be totally useless. "It's not what it looks like," she stammered. Lucy stood up unsteadily, causing Erza to loiter around her in case she fell.

"Oh, really?" Lucy grinned. "Because it _looks_ like you two are playing around _secretly_ ," she teased in a singsong voice. Jellal's face couldn't have been redder.

Erza huffed, her own face turning a beautiful shade of scarlet. "Okay, you've had your fun. Now go back to doing whatever you were doing before you barged in to my room," she warned. Lucy giggled as Natsu marched out of the room, grabbing her hand as he left. Natsu turned around before Erza could close the door and winked.

"No problem Erza," he snickered. "Have fun with Jellal. I promise we won't tell anyone." He reached forward and closed the door for her before she could break his face. Her cheeks and ears were the same color as her hair.

"This is going to suck, isn't it?" Jellal mumbled.

* * *

 **A/N: So how was it? I've never really written anything like this before so I don't know how successful I was. I really like the idea of Jellal being kind of innocent and shy since he's a bit like that in the anime/manga. At the same time, he definitely knows what he wants. I guess this story is a way for me to blow off steam since Jellal won't hurry up and forgive himself so he can be with Erza!**


End file.
